The present invention relates to a new variety of Betula pendula, of the family Betulaceae, which originated as a discovery found under a mature Betula pendula. 
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Extremely cut, thin leaf segments.
2. Dwarf, vigorous habit.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.